Pandora
by Cheshire-Le Chat
Summary: ¿¡Donde estoy? pegunté asustada a la nada. No estaba en aquella sala de operaciones, estaba en medio de una densa masa de vegetación realmente extraña. El me había dicho que corriera, y eso hice, no miré hacia atras en ningún momento. Personaje OC
1. Chapter 1

Dolor.

Siempre, desde que tengo uso de razón, el dolor me ha acompañado en este oscuro abismo con forma de una habitación con rejas mugrientas al que llamaba casa.

Todos los días _ellos_ me obligan a hacer pruebas tanto físicas como psicológicas , si lo hacía bien, podía retirarme a mi celda para descansar y esperar para que horas después tuviese otras sesiones de agonía sin descanso. Si no cumplía con sus expectativas, era duramente castigada, prueba de ello son varias de las cicatrices que adornan mi cuerpo.

Casi se podría decir que me había acostumbrado a aquella "vida".

Pero… un día, todo cambió.

Entraron en mi celda y me llevaron literalmente arrastras hasta lo que sería la sala de operaciones de aquella base.

Me tumbaron sobre una camilla de sabanas que antaño debían ser blancas ahora color marfil. Nunca se me permitía hablar a no ser que ellos me dieran permiso, pero me aterrorizaba el comportamiento de mis captores, iban apresurados, demasiado, y aún no me habían insultado, y eso no era normal.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- llegué a preguntar con voz queda. Los "doctores" dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron con ira en sus ojos. El que parecía el jefe de la que iba a ser mi inminente intervención se giró hacia uno de mis instructores con los que entrenaba artes marciales y le dijo que había hablado. Rápidamente el se acercó a mí y me abofeteó tan fuerte como pudo.

-¡No vuelvas a abrir esa asquerosa boca, zorra!- Y salió de la habitación. Me inmovilizaron y me inyectaron suero. Lo último que llegué a ver antes de sumirme en ese torbellino de oscuridad, fue un ser, de color azul, realmente extraño, alto y esbelto a su manera hermoso que estaba colocado a mi lado en una urna llena de un líquido azul claro, el humanoide tenía una especie de cordón umbilical artificial y estaba totalmente dormido. "¿Qué pretenderán hacer con este ser?"… y luego oscuridad.


	2. Chapter 2

Aiya!, para empezar: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO, sé que es un poco tarde, pero se me olvido ponerlo en el primer capítulo.

Lo segundo, pero no menos importante es darle las gracias a Annihilation Link por dejarme su primer review. Muchísimas gracias, y espero que no te decepcione con los siguientes capítulos, y que realmente te gusten. Me despido, Besos. 8D

**PANDORA.**

_CAPITULO 2: El despertar._

Abrí los ojos rápidamente, pero los volvía a cerrar cuando una luz de neón de color verde chocó con mis ojos. Lo intente de nuevo, esta vez más lentamente y me quedé horrorizada. Estaba metida en una especie de cápsula cilíndrica únicamente iluminada por esa dichosa luz verde que me había cegado unos cuantos minutos. Intente relajarme no lo logré, pero al menos había dejado de hiperventilar. Intenté mirarme el resto del cuerpo, pero no podía levantar mucho la cabeza, pues ese cilindro donde estaba encerrada era muy estrecho, lo intenté de todas las posiciones que me eran posibles hacer e imaginar, pero nada.

Dejé de intentarlo, y como no sabía que hacer me propuse buscar algún botón o cerradura que me sacara de allí.

-Atención- Era una voz de mujer que sonaba pasiva –Quedan 45 minutos para el aterrizaje, que los ayudantes abran las cápsulas de la sala de nuevos operantes-

Tras unos 3 minutos de espera mi cápsula, esta se abrió dejando paso al rostro sonriente de un hombre vestido de blanco y con un gorrito del mismo color, este me ayudó a salir y antes de que se fuera se lo agradecí asintiendo con la cabeza pero cuando miré a mi alrededor volví a asustarme, estaba, estaba…

-¡Flotando!, ¡Estoy flotando! Jajajaja… - Al principio me costó poder maniobrar como es debido, avanzaba a brazadas, como si estuviera nadando. Cuando lo hube controlado me dediqué a hacer piruetas, disfruté el momento hasta que la voz robotizada de la mujer que había dicho que quedaban 45 para el aterrizaje (_¿adónde?, ni idea)_ volvió a hablar.

-El aterrizaje se ha completado con éxito. He de anunciarles que han estado criogenizados durante 6 años, 9 meses y 22 días-

-¿¡Criogenizados!?- Pregunté a la nada y dejando de piruetear. Pero la voz aún no había terminado de hablar.-Así que es normal que se sientan un poco agarrotados y mareados, si tienen ganas de vomitar, por favor cojan la bolsa de papel situada al lado de su tanque donde han sido criogenizados, y les pedimos que se vistan y vallan bajando para coger el transporte terrestre. Gracias por su atención y bienvenidos a Pandora.- El mensaje terminó y con ello mi alma se estrelló contra el suelo.

-¿Pandora?, pero…pero ¿Qué hago yo aquí?-

-Cumplir órdenes- Dijo una voz a mis espaldas que me era familiar, me giré con una sonrisa en mis labios hasta quedar enfrente de quién había pronunciado aquellas palabras.

-¡Hola pequeña!, ¿Qué tal has dormido?...- No pudo terminar la frase pues yo ya lo estaba apachurrando con un abrazo. – Vale, vale- me separé de él para mirarle a la cara pero sin dejar de estrujarlo- Ya sé que me has echado de menos, pero esa no es razón suficiente para cometer un homicidio, ¡Mi homicidio!- terminó con voz cantarina

-¡Lo siento!- Me disculpé con una sonrisilla de esas que hacen pensar a las personas que nunca has roto un plato y deshice mi abrazo. Derek, el hombre que mejor me caía de toda la base donde vivía en la ahora lejana Tierra. Era alto, delgado pero bastante musculoso, de ojos y pelo negro. No superaba los 35 años y fue mi instructor de lucha con espadas hasta que cumplí los 12. Era el único que no me insultaba y si me equivocaba en algo me regalaba una sonrisa y me pedía que lo volviese a intentar, con el podía comportarme como era. Nos miramos durante unos minutos y empezamos a reír, sin embargo me acordé de mi situación y pregunté a mi maestro para salir de mi duda.

-¿Cumplir órdenes? ¿de quién?-

-Todo el entrenamiento que recibiste en la base- empezó a explicarme Derek- ha sido para este momento, tras la revelación por parte de los Na´vi solo han dejado penetrar a su mundo a aquellos que tan solo deseaban aprender de su mundo.

-Y dime, ¿los insultos y los abusos también eran parte del plan?- Pregunté a Derek con voz rota.

Derek se quedó en silencio mirándome, él sabía que esa pregunta la iba a preguntar tarde o temprano, pero no se imaginó que fuera tan pronto.

-Sé que el comportamiento de los otros no fue adecuado, por ello yo no te trataba así e intentaba protegerte-

- Pues no se notaba, cuando me pegaban y tú estabas presente solo volvías la mirada para otro sitio- Me estaba empezando a enfadar.

- Lo siento, no puedo justificar mi comportamiento y el de los demás-

-¿Por qué me trataban así?- No merecía la pena enfadarse el era mi único amigo, si se podía llamar así.

-No te lo puedo decir. Pero lo que si te voy a decir es que ellos no van a venir, los Na´vi les niegan la entrada, así que no los verás en mucho tiempo- De alguna manera ese hecho me hizo sentirme feliz y esperanzada.

-¿Y quiénes son los Na´vi?-

-¿No lo sabes?, son los habitantes de este planeta- Asentí y Derek empezó a caminar.

–Sígueme, te llevaré a tu nueva habitación, ¡ah! Y que no se te olvide la máscara de oxígeno, si respiras el aire de este planeta te desmayas y a los 4 minutos la palmas, jajajaj-Lo observé bajar de la nave con cara de horror, si aspiraba ese aire moriría, que hay de divertido en ello.- ¿Te vas a quedar allí plantada o vas a seguirme?-

Reaccioné rápidamente agitando la cabeza.- ¡Voy!- y dicho eso corrí hacia él.

Cuando acabé de desempaquetar mis cosas, me di cuenta de que yo no había hecho ninguna maleta, ninguna de las cosas que había sacado me pertenecía _(n/a: ahhh, feliz mortal, ahora te das cuenta, pido que la disculpen es un tanto lenta e inocente) _de hecho no recordaba nada desde que la tumbaron en aquella camilla y vio a ese ser, pero a lo mejor lo había soñado, ese bicho debió de ser producto de su imaginación, "bueno, ya le preguntaré a Derek sobre esto" se dijo a sí misma mirando la ropa que había sacado de la maleta.

Derek me llevó por toda la base (antiguamente centro de operaciones para buscar un mineral que no recordaba su nombre, que solo existía en ese mundo en grandes cantidades), me presento a todo el mundo y me llevó a la cafetería a que tomara algo, nos sentamos en una mesa alejada de todo el barullo dispuesta a preguntarle a Derek mis dudas.

¿Oye Derek, tu sabes quien hizo mi maleta?-

-Y yo que sé. Por si no te acordabas llevo 7 años en esta base- Me miró divertido.

-No me acuerdo nada después de que me acomodaran en una camilla en la sala de operaciones, cuando me desperté estaba en la nave.- Derek dejó la sonrisa a un lado y ahora me miraba seria, me llamó la atención esa actitud pero no seguí con el tema, si le preguntaba demasiado jamás me respondería.- Pero antes de desmayarme vi un humanoide de color azul, bastante alto y estilizado, ¿hay algún ser parecido en este lugar?-

Derek volvió a mirarme divertido- Lo que acabas de describir es un Na´vi, los habitantes de esta tierra, seguramente el tuyo.-

-¿Cómo que el mío?- le pregunté sin entender.

-¿Veo que no te enseñaron nada sobre Pandora en la base, ¿verdad peque?- Negué con la cabeza.

-Pues significa que ese ser que viste, es una mezcla de tus genes con los de un Na´vi original, y puedes manejar ese cuerpo, lo controlas a través de tus impulsos cerebrales que se amplifican en el cuerpo de tu Na´vi, pero solo funcionará si te metes en… - Derek no termino la frase, pues al ver mi cara de confusión e intriga a la vez comprendió que no me lo podría explicar nunca con palabras.

-¿quieres verla?- Preguntó al fin

-¿Eh?, ¿A quien?- Aún seguía algo confusa.

-Pues a tu Na´vi, ¿ a quién si no?- Se levanto e hizo una señal para que le siguiera y eso hice.

FIN DEL CAPITULO.

Próximo capítulo: Mi Avatar.

Espero que les haya gustado, y si tengo faltas de ortografía espero que me perdonen, no las hice adrede , lo juro.

Deje reviews, Please.


End file.
